


G+S

by riacte



Series: Hermitcrack [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Cute, Gen, Misunderstandings, i have no idea what this is tbh, scar overthinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riacte/pseuds/riacte
Summary: Scar realizes Grian's shovel is named "G+S", and he starts to wonder what the letters stand for. Crack fic, set in Season 7.(Basically, Scar overthinks and Grian remains clueless.)
Relationships: Charles | Grian & GoodTimesWithScar
Series: Hermitcrack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737631
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	G+S

Scar realized he still didn’t have a team name for him and Grian.

Of course Cleo was happy to come up with names for them: Groon and Score, Cod Boy and Wizard Chap, that sort of thing. But it wasn’t an _official_ name, like the Convex or the Boomers or the Architects. It was just their names mashed up in weird and hilarious ways. And considering that they were neighbours and had much in common (cats, building, and chest monsters), Scar could foresee that they would be working together quite a lot. So it seemed reasonable for them to have an actual team name. 

But it wasn’t Scar’s top priority, so he didn’t think much about it. Until one day, Grian died while he was working on his mega mansion. Thankfully for Grian, Scar was helping him terraform the front of his mansion, so Scar immediately went and picked up his stuff. As Scar prepared a chest to store Grian’s things, he noticed that Grian’s inventory was really disorganized. He knew Grian was using cyan terracotta for the walls, so why on earth was he carrying spruce saplings, sugarcane, and three _feathers_? That being said, Scar couldn’t speak badly about Grian’s lack of organization because he was basically the same. Scar chuckled to himself. They really were the Two Braincell Duo.

Scar was glad Grian hadn’t lost any of his important gear- Scar knew how much that _sucked._ As Scar carefully placed the glittery diamond tools into the chest, he caught sight of a few letters etched into the handle of Grian’s diamond shovel. Scar frowned and brought the shovel closer to his face. He read the letters. _G+S._

Scar’s heart leaped. G+S, G+S… those were his and Grian’s initials! Grian and Scar, Grian plus Scar, Grian+Scar, G+S… it was too much of a coincidence. Grian had probably also noticed they were spending a lot of time with each other. Was this a name Grian had come up for them?

Scar remembered collabing with Grian and Bdubs just a few days ago. They were building a town hall to house the massive amount of diamonds in the shopping district. Back then, Scar had said Grian was the G-man, Bdubs was the B-man, and he was the S-man (which sounded rather lame compared to the other two, but whatever). Grian often referred to himself as G-man, so it wouldn’t come as a surprise if he started to refer to Scar as S-man, right? Scar could already see it perfectly in his mind. G-man and S-man: the Ultimate Duo. 

Besides, it was awfully sweet of Grian to carry a shovel with their initials. Grian could be annoying, mischievous, and yes, _pesky_ , but all in all, he was a great dude. Scar smiled and looked at the shovel in his hands. It felt really nice to be appreciated by Grian. Maybe Scar should rename his tools to _G+S_ as well…

“Yo, Scar!”

Scar turned to see an armourless Grian rush in, his dirty blond hair plastered onto his sweaty face. His face considerably brightened when he saw that Scar had collected his stuff. “Aww, thanks dude! Knew I could always count on you, Scar!”

Scar grinned and handed Grian his shovel. “By the way, that’s an interesting shovel name,” Scar began in what he hoped was a casual way. Geez, it would be embarrassing if Scar seemed over-excited about being a team with Grian.

Grian took the shovel and peered at it. “Oh yeah, _G+S._ I named my shovels _Gravel and Sand Machines_ in our last world, but the name was too long and I got lazy, so I just name them _G+S_ now,” Grian said nonchalantly.

And then Scar’s heart shattered.

“Oh… I see,” Scar said blankly.

Grian continued, oblivious to Scar’s reaction. “Gravel and sand are really important because you can make concrete with them, plus I’m selling those on my barge and I can get diamonds for them. So yeah.” It was finally then when he noticed the odd look on Scar’s face. “Scar, you alright? Jellie got your tongue?” he joked.

“Y-yeah, I agree, sand’s really important,” Scar rambled as he fumbled around his inventory for rockets. “I, uhh, I’m gonna go back to terraforming! See you later!” Before he could hear Grian’s reply, Scar zoomed away, too mortified to face his friend anymore.

The cool air whooshed past his pink cheeks as Scar flew. _Way to go, Scar, you’ve misunderstood everything_ , he thought furiously to himself. _Of_ **_course_ ** _it stood for saaAAand not Scar. You idiot._

Even though the situation was simultaneously mortifying and hilarious, Scar couldn’t help but sigh dramatically. He swept his hair out of his face and put on his best sad puppy look. _So… do I mean that little to you, Mr. G?_

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT know what this is?? I saw a tumblr post on how someone thought Grian's shovel name stood for Grian+Scar, and then I passed out for an hour and woke up with this in front of my face.  
> Anyways.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading this crack fic! Once again I wrote this at 11pm :P I'm sorry if this doesn't make much sense lol.


End file.
